


Shattered Parts, Broken Pieces

by 10FTW



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, Pining, Poetry, Second person POV, brief mention of natasha, just decided to fully write it up, mild violence description, pining Bucky, poetry form, stucky- freeform, this has been on paper for a while, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10FTW/pseuds/10FTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the want<br/>invades your head<br/>and body<br/>but<br/>you never act on it<br/>because you<br/>can’t<br/>won’t</p><p>never</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Parts, Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> i've really wanted to do a poem for a while and i just found in in my word docs so i tweaked it and came up with this

fragments

broken thoughts

and sometimes

memories

hand-in-hand with

the pain

  

usually burning cold

needles

explosions

gunshots

a tightening in

your chest from an

unknown emotion

fear

maybe

no

that’s wrong 

_jealousy_

 

sometimes you sleep

all day

waiting for those

memory-dreams

because

you’ll take the pain

if it means

remembering everything

for him

 

and occasionally

very rarely

there are flashes

but only flashes

of crowded streets

a small apartment

lovers on your arm

but never

who you want

 

whispers of

 _punk_ and _jerk_

always accompanied by

protectiveness and

warmth

and 

want

 

the want

a rope in your chest

_pulling, pulling_

 

it went away

once

twice

pushed aside by

pain and

screaming

a numbing freeze

following the white-hot

spikes through

your head

 

you ignore the

relentless want

because it scares you

it should scare him

but he doesn’t notice

never notices

 

you’re more familiar with

the pain

so that’s what you

focus on 

you know how to

ignore it

fix it 

you grow to

depend on it to

distract you

  

then the pain

is gone

slowly dissipates

through gentle words

and soft touches

that ignite a searing flame

underneath your skin

and the want

invades your head

and body

but

you never act on it

because you

can’t

won’t

never

 

know what happens

to the ones that

get too close

there is red hair

with the blond in

your dreams

a child’s laugh

a woman’s scream

as you put a bullet

through her

into her assignment

knowing there was an

easier shot

not willing to kill your

itsy

bitsy

spider 

not willing to kill

the man with

two bodies

both in your mind

both radiant as the sun

  

he fell

you fell with him

it was right

somehow

familiar 

collapse on sand

the rattling

shaking

breaths

take you back

to a small body

delicate

filled with

righteous fury that

swept you off

your feet and

took your 

breath

away

 

now you’re safe

is what he says

you know

you are

but he’s not

because there’s the

want

curling under

your skin

  

you’re afraid of how

it will manifest

coming out of

your hands

that have ended

so many lives

  

fingers into

fists

you’re determined

to keep

it in

f

o

r

e

v

e

r

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at tags so if there is anything i should add, tell me  
> also make suggestions please


End file.
